beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magma Betelegeuse H:D
User: Pokemonspriter2000 Launcher: Heat Launcher:Magma Powered is gauntlet when not used,is launcher when in a battle Type: Magma Main Description Magma Betelgeuse is a very powerful bey.it has 2 modes.1 is flame (Stamina) and Magma (Attack)In Magma mode,it can melt other beys(turn into normal when they do something about it)and the stadium(will get cold at end of battle).it is a powerful attack and stamina type roundhouse. Face bolt: Betelgeuse Betelgeuse depicts the star Betelgeuse,1 of the 8 stars it has a sun with a lot of flowing magma Betelgeuse looks like a spinning sun but bigger it weighs 1.8 grams. Energy Ring: Betelgeuse Betelgeuse is like sol blaze's energy ring but gold the spikes on it give it more attack and also represent the flames on the star. it changes to 2 colors Dark Gold when daytime Black when nighttime. it weighs 3.5 grams. 4D Fusion Wheel- Magma Metal Frame Weight: 50.51 grams Magma's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with five lava flows. These lava flows represent the the heat on Betelgeuse star, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a two balls with visible flames, and a lava that can be used with the Betelgeuse stickers, to create a resamblance of Betelgeuse. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. But Stamina Mode is recommended. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent red made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. Although initially, it was assumed that H:D was the cause of Magma Betelgeuse's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Magma, along with H:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Magma does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel,It is even heavier than burn with the metal frame alone, but Magma does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the wight increase. In Stamina Mode, the lava flows from the red, plastic Core as well as the Betelgeuse "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. 4D Performance Tip Heat Drive (H:D) Heat Drive (H:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to H:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to H:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, H:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Although you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the beyblade world spin record at 10:00 minutes, but however it broke it's own record, and it's new record is 11:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Magma Betelgeuse can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when with the Magma wheel. Launcher: Heat Launcher Powers self is gauntlet when not used,is launcher when in a battle Modes 1 Is flame mode (stamina mode) and the 2nd is Magma mode(Attack mode) Special Move Volcanic Blow- It circles the stadium,volcanoes erupt and it gains energy from betelgeuse.the lava is helping to power up its energy and speed.flies up to betelgeuse and goes down very fast.it hits the bey on the side top of the fusion wheel to fling off the bey. Gallery Category:Unregistered Beys